Trepando sobre lo destrozado
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: "En la oscuridad uno puede avergonzarse de lo que ha hecho, sin la lastima de la deshonra"


_**Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Climbing over the broquen" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.**_

_**Escribir un fic lleva dias.**_

_**Traducirlo lleva horas.**_

**_Agradecer no cuesta nada._**

_"En la oscuridad uno puede avergonzarse de lo que ha hecho, sin la lastima de la deshonra"_

El hotel abandonado es más oscuro de lo que debería ser, lo cual es prueba suficiente de las cosas desagradables que han pasado por allí recientemente. Al principio Lucifer había sospechado que algo estaba interfiriendo con su percepción del tiempo lineal. Pero los relojes confirmaron sus instintos. No son mas de las tres. Sin embargo, los pasillos son oscuros y opresivos, sin aire, como si la luz simplemente hubiera sido tragada. Señal de que las cosas que han pasado por aqui, no encontraron nada que devorar, y siguieron adelante. A veces, la penumbra se suspende durante días antes de dispersarse, a veces simplemente se queda.

Penumbra o no, funcionara como un refugio, si todavía puede llamarse así a este lugar.

Lucifer sigue a Sam por las escaleras. Le había ofrecido su brazo en un primer momento, habiendo leído el dolor incómodo en el cambio de su modo de andar, y un tramo oscuro y húmedo de sangre en su espalda. Pero Sam le había empujado hacia atrás – no de manera agresiva, no con enojo - él simplemente se había negado a su ayuda.

Lucifer se mantiene lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que mana de él, para oler su esencia humana extraña y cambiante. Se siente casi sólido, cuando lo toca en la oscuridad. A pesar de que sabe que es una mentira. Lucifer sabe mejor que nadie, cómo los hombres pueden ser frágiles. Lo frágil que pueden ser forzados a ser. A pesar de los Winchester se ven decididamente determinados a probarle que está equivocado. Una obstinación delirante que ha logrado milagros. Es injusto que no formen parte de ningún plan. Ellos son como hilos a la deriva, que flotan libres una vez que el tapiz fue hecho pedazos. Como si algo en el tejido de la creación misma de estos dos los deseara con vida. Lucifer no está seguro de si esto es para bien, o para mal. Han sufrido más que la mayoría. Él mismo ha contribuido a ese sufrimiento. A pesar que se niega a sentir culpabilidad por sus propias acciones. No tiene otro propósito allí, mas que el dolor y el arrepentimiento.

Sam encuentra una habitación, y hace un ritual que repite a menudo, llenandolo con fuego. Encienden lámparas y las colocan en las superficies. El resplandor amarillo va a reaccionar con violencia, si las criaturas de la oscuridad se acercan, enviándolos lejos de ellos. Es inquietante de ver, de otra forma. Una ilusión óptica de distancia, y escala.

"Trae la luz", dice Sam, en voz baja y áspera. Aprieta fuerte sus dientes con dolor, cuando se inclina en la mesa.

Lucifer apoya la lámpara que todavía sostenía entre sus manos. Sam toma el cristal con su manga, tirando de el, dejando que la llama desnuda de la luz recorra las paredes. Luego, lentamente, pero con determinación empieza sacando el brazo librándolo de la manga de su chaqueta. Está claro que el movimiento es torpe y doloroso. Pero Lucifer no se acerca hasta que Sam suspira soltándola, y cae desde sus muñecas golpeando la alfombra. Lucifer cuidadosamente levanta la camisa tocando el material con los dedos, sintiendo la pegajosidad de la sangre seca tratando de aferrarse a la piel, Sam tensa los hombros y entonces el apresura el movimiento. Cuando la arroja lejos , el olor rojo de la sangre de Sam llena la habitación, y abruma sus prestados sentidos. La camiseta es incluso mas difícil de sacar y hay un silbido cuando finalmente cae. La piel de la espalda de Sam fue estirada, retorcida y arrancada.

"Yo puedo sanar esto," Lucifer le dice. Debido a que tienen reglas que le hacen seguir, los cuatro. Independientemente de que las entienda o no, él las sigue. A pesar de su poder, a pesar de su familiaridad con los monstruos, todavía él es uno de ellos. Es difícil ir a la guerra solo.

"No," dice Sam instantáneamente. "Necesitamos un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. Dean y Castiel van a volver, y yo no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de atraer a esas cosas aquí."

"Sabes tan bien como yo que rara vez regresan una vez que han pasado."

"Yo no voy a arriesgar nuestras vidas en cosas que creemos que sabemos, o no, sobre estas cosas. No podemos perder ninguna oportunidad".

Lucifer se pregunta si su vida cuenta, si se ha convertido en algo que puede ser arriesgado.

"No voy a acobardarme por miedo a ellos", dice con firmeza, y siente subir la ira de Sam como una ola.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir."

Lucifer frunce el ceño, lo siente en su cara con una intensidad que todavía no le gusta. "Apenas tomara energía en absoluto -"

"Sabes muy bien que te enciendes como un faro de mierda para ellos", Sam interrumpe. Luego sacude la cabeza. "Lo siento, mierda, lo siento."

Lucifer no dice nada.

Sam saca cuidadosamente la pequeña caja fuera de su bolso, mueve de un tirón la tapa, y revela lo que Lucifer ya sabe que contiene.

"Sutúralo".

Las manos de Lucifer se vuelven puños, tan pronto como el comprende la sugerencia . Debido a pensar el parchar la piel de Sam de esta manera, tirando de él como una burla retorcida de lo que fue en puntos feos, de agujas desgarrando la carne, donde la piel es todavía virgen - La idea es aborrecible para él.

"No voy a mutilarte".

Sam se ríe, como si su disgusto fuera divertido. Lucifer se enojaría por eso, pero la emoción es tan enredada por debajo y en conflicto que no tendría ninguna utilidad.

"Ya estoy mutilado, no te preocupes por eso." Sam empuja la botella que había tomado de la barra cruzando la mesa. La única cosa que no se había roto, o robado. La etiqueta se ha ido, arrastrada por la lluvia o las inundaciones. Lucifer sabe para lo que es el alcohol. La brutalidad del ser humano, repetida una y otra vez, las lecciones aprendidas nunca pasan de una generación a la siguiente. "Cuanto más tiempo este así más sangre se filtrara a través de todo, y mas grande será la cicatriz"

La sangre corre, manchando todo de rojo, con cada flexión de los músculos. Los dedos de Lucifer tirar la lata hacia adelante, la carne reaccionar en contra de sus deseos. La aguja curva es perfecta en su eficacia, y horrible en su intento. Lucifer ha visto mucho, muchas cosas peores hechas a un hombre, un torrente sin fin y sin sentido de crueldad. Pero hay algo visceral en todo esto. No natural en su intimidad, y en su intención.

Las manos humanas son feas y poco eficientes, y Lucifer jamás ha odiado todo esto tanto antes, y airadamente pone en práctica habilidades que su cerebro entiende, pero nunca ha tenido que aprender. Él utilizó sus manos para destruir. Las ha utilizado para romper todas las partes de un ser humano que se podían romper. Para desentrañar pieza por pieza gritando, para demostrar que no hay un solo átomo de valor en ellos.

Él nunca ha utilizado sus manos para arreglar a uno.

La sangre corre, en una línea lenta y fina por debajo de la primera puntada, un sendero nuevo y brillante sobre la piel bronceada de Sam. Se encuentra con su pulgar, donde sostiene a Sam. No hay nada interesante - no hay nada sorprendente acerca de ese rastro de sangre, no es diferente a cualquier otro. Pero él presiona, tira, uniendo la piel junta, y no puede apartar los ojos de ella.

Hay una inhalación tranquila de aire cada vez que la aguja perfora la piel, deslizándose lentamente a través. Una presión constante y liberación de la tensión, que Lucifer sabe es Sam apretando los dientes. Él es consciente de que hace seis meses, Sam nunca habría confiado en él para hacer esto - no habría confiado en él en absoluto. Esta cosa, este ritual ruin, es una señal de confianza mas que cualquier otro momento que han compartido desde que las criaturas salieron de la oscuridad. A pesar de toda la sangre que han vadeado juntos, esta es la primera vez que Sam lo trata como si fuera real. Le dejó tocarlo, poner las manos sobre su piel con un propósito. De pie aquí, remendándolo - en la simplicidad brutal, primitiva - los dedos resbaladizos con la viscosidad de la sangre caliente. No hay nada delicado, nada glorioso en el desastre poco gentil de todo esto. Sus habilidades ejercidas en formas que nunca esperaba. Pudiendo haber sanado inmaculadamente a este hombre, tan fácil como el respirar. Pero en su lugar - lo toca con el pulgar y los dedos, manchándose en el brillo de la sangre de Sam - en vez de eso el va a marcarlo permanentemente para componerlo de nuevo.

"¿Cómo vives cada día sabiendo lo frágil que eres?" Lucifer pregunta en el silencio, la aguja se detuvo sobre su piel. "Qué poco se necesita para dejarte estropeado, rasgado, y roto".

El sabe que hay una respuesta frívola ya lista en la lengua de Sam, algo insultante - pero él no responde de inmediato. En su lugar Sam traga, luego suspira el aire que estaba conteniendo.

"No venimos a este mundo como tú." Su voz es tranquila, cansada. "Crecemos, aprendemos nuestros propios límites, y entonces vivimos con ellos. La mayoría de nosotros trata de vivir con ellos. Deberías darnos crédito por intentarlo."

"Yo no tengo nada para darte." El dolor es viejo y familiar. Ni siquiera esta seguro de que queda genuina pasión detrás.

"No pudiste ignorarnos, sin embargo, ¿verdad?" Sam dice con amargura. "No pudiste darnos la espalda y decir al diablo con todo, y simplemente dejarnos ser."

"Él lo hizo imposible. Exigió que los amaráramos, que nos inclináramos ante ustedes. Cuando eran apenas algo más que animales. Ustedes no se lo merecían."

"No," dice Sam, sin dudarlo. "No lo hicimos. Pero eso no fue culpa nuestra. No tenías que desquitarte con nosotros, no tenias que quedarte y castigarnos. Podrías haberte marchado a alguna parte, y hacer lo que fuera que quisieras. Es un universo grande". La frustración, el dolor aún está fresco, incluso con todo lo demás. Incluso con el mundo agonizante alrededor de ellos. Sam todavía siente todo, mantiene la esperanza, todavía quiere entender, todavía le duele por las cosas que no puede cambiar.

"Yo no quiero pelear", dice Lucifer. Ellos ya han peleado demasiado.

Sam se está riendo, moviendo sus hombros, y Lucifer detiene la costura, y pone una mano en su espalda.

"¿Qué?" Él frunce el ceño, él sabe que está frunciendo el ceño. A menudo, la risa es a costa suya. No debería importarle. Pero la ira le llega demasiado fácilmente.

"Es que – suenas como." Sam niega con la cabeza. "No importa".

Lucifer presiona la punta afilada de la aguja en el dedo, probando. Podía tomar su propia sangre si quería. Someterse a sí mismo con más fuerza, dejando al envase más humano y menos ángel. Lucifer puede sentir latidos del corazón de Sam deslizándose por debajo de su mano, rápido con la tensión y el dolor, golpeando por debajo del músculo, con una determinación furiosa, obstinada que ha llegado a esperar del joven Winchester. Se siente como si estuviera cerrando un agujero a través de ese latido. Sellando el interior, lejos de todas las piezas dentadas del mundo, que tratan de destrozarlo. Los puntos están húmedos, lo más recto y limpio como Lucifer es capaz de lograr, con estas manos prestadas. Esta carne que aprisiona a Sam, y lo protege.

Lucifer nunca antes se había sentido tan agudo, tan incómodamente cercano a un mortal.

Se pregunta, de repente, si su padre realmente ha terminado con todo. Si estas criaturas son simplemente la oscuridad que se come al mundo, cuando el haya acabado.

Sus dedos se apoyan en la piel de Sam, donde es resbaladizo y crudo. Sam no eleva ninguna protesta a su fascinación, respirando lentamente, esperando, mientras Lucifer piensa. Él podía deshacer sus motivos - sus pensamientos - si él lo deseaba. Pero ahí está su propia calma a considerar. Su propia negativa a alejarse, alejarse de la estela de sangre, de la mayor cantidad de la misma, que sigue bombeando a través de las venas de Sam. Él baja la aguja y extiende la mano sobre la herida. Él puede sentir la imperfección de la misma. Los bordes desordenados, parpadeo de los puntos que había hecho. Él lo siente. Todo ello. La cicatriz, cuando se forme, será de alguna manera suya también. La forma, la sensación de ella. La manera en que tira de la carne, será su trabajo, durante toda la vida de Sam.

Lucifer lo enmarca con su mano, suave, repentinamente consciente de lo que ha hecho. Él está sorprendido por la extraña necesidad, desesperado por deshacer su cuidadosa costura, y empezar de nuevo. Él quiere repetir este ritual tranquilo, para limpiar la sangre, y tirar de la piel junta. Quiere escuchar el silencio de Sam, sus ruidos ahogados de dolor. Porque finalmente entiende que esto no es mutilación, esto no es brutal y detestable. Se equivoco al juzgar como una criatura que nunca ha tenido carne. Nunca respiró dentro de él, vivió en su interior, y sintió su propia sangre cruzar a través de sus manos.

El regalo inmaculado de la perfección que podría haberle dado es una mentira. Lucifer no le ha marcado con las imperfecciones espeluznantes del hombre, sino como un soldado, enviado de vuelta a la guerra.

Se pregunta, en un momento tranquilo y oscuro de honestidad. Si Sam le reconstruiría de la misma manera, los largos dedos uniendo su cuerpo, los dedos resbaladizos con su sangre. Si Sam se preocupa lo suficiente como para poner de vuelta junta su carne, atravesarlo con una aguja, coserlo a la oscuridad de la luz de las velas como si no le perteneciera, y sin embargo de alguna forma hermosa por la manera en que curva a través de su carne viviente, manteniéndolo unido.

Aprieta su pulgar contra la línea desordenada, en carne viva, sintiendo el calor natural de la herida – hay una inquietud, un murmullo sin palabras que a pesar de disgustarle, Sam no se aparta.

Lucifer se pregunta si no son hombres y ángeles. Tampoco demonios y humanos. Sino soldados en guerra. La guerra final.

Si su piel , los huesos, y la sangre, son las únicas cosas de valor que les queda.


End file.
